1000 mots pour te connaître
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ ZoLu - Romance ; Drame ; Fluffy - UA ] La vie est faite de rencontres multiples, certaines marquent, d'autres non. La rencontre que Luffy a faite un jour où il a fini à l'hôpital l'a bien marqué. Des tranches de vie, des rencontres et 1000 mots pour raconter leur histoire.


**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages utilisés ici sont à Oda, qui peut vivre d'eux (la chaaaance), moi je fais mumuse gentiment avec, promis.

**Rating:** K progressif

**Pairing:** ZoLu (et des secondaires)

**Mot de l'auteur:** BONJOUR ! Comment s'est passé cette reprise, pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont retournés à l'école ? Pleurez pas... c'est pas une fin en soi, les prochaines vacances, c'est dans 4 semaines ! :D Hm, bref. voici mon nouveau bébé, pas si nouveau ! Mais je suis heureuse de vous le présenter.

**Avant-Propos:** 1000 mots pour t'aimer, c'est l'histoire de Zoro et Luffy selon le point de vue de Zoro. On voit Luffy et leur relation à travers ses yeux. Ici, je vous offre le point de vue de Luffy, pour un plus large éventail. C'est pas une annexe, c'est un complément, on va dire. L'histoire est exactement la même, point par point. C'est juste le point de vue qui change, parce qu'en 1000 mots, on peut pas tout raconter. Même si j'avoue que "pour t'aimer" a le plus d'avance et continuera à en avoir le plus, je pense. Donc lisez celle que vous voulez, ou même les deux ! Elle s'écrit sur le même thème que "pour t'aimer" qui est Nonsense Speaker d'**Hatsune Miku** ! Et comme pour "pour t'aimer", les temps de parution seront outrageusement longs... Voilà pour les petites précisions !

Bonne lecture.

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

Acte I:** Rencontre **Scène 1:** Convalescence**

* * *

_« Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. »_

**Ben Jelloun**

**1**

Luffy a passé une journée tout seul dans cette chambre vide aux murs blancs. Il a eu le temps de la parcourir d'un bout à l'autre, de fouiller sous les lits et d'essayer toutes les télécommandes de positionnement avant de se mettre à se tourner et à se retourner dans ses draps. Puis la porte s'est ouverte. Il a crut au départ que c'était son grand-père qui venait le chercher et lui coller une deuxième raclée. C'est la troisième fois qu'il se bat au lycée depuis le début du mois. Mais ce n'est qu'un autre patient qu'on vient installer avec lui.

Le brun sourit. Il n'est plus tout seul. Il attend que les infirmiers, qui discutent de ce cas particulier, partent pour se lever de son lit et venir galoper jusqu'à son nouveau voisin qu'il dévisage. Il est encore endormi, mais il n'a pas un air content, ses sourcils sont froncés et ses traits tirés. Il est drôle avec ses cheveux verts. C'est sa couleur naturelle ?

A cette question, il hausse simplement les épaules et s'approche des effets que l'on a déposé à côté de l'inconscient des vêtements qu'il ne prend pas le temps de détailler et un sabre. L'adolescent s'avance. Le fourreau est beau, noir et gravé de cercle pourpre. Il sait l'utiliser ? Il a un nom ? Il paraît que toutes les grandes lames en ont un. Il doit être fort pour avoir un sabre comme ça.

Des questions en tête, le jeune garçon fait le tour du lit et inspecte l'escrimeur sous toutes ses coutures. Il se penche au dessus du lit et hésite à y grimper. Puis, lassé par ce petit jeu, il retourne en baillant vers son propre lit. Il a hâte que l'autre se réveille pour lui poser des questions. Il se demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver.

Mais il lui faut attendre deux heures de plus avant d'entendre enfin un bruit, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il s'est réveillé, il grogne. Alors Luffy s'empresse de sauter à terre et court vers lui.

«**Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ? T'as l'air de t'être pris une sacrée raclée !**»

Il rit, mais l'autre n'est visiblement pas d'humeur, il râle et lui tourne simplement le dos. Le lycéen gonfle les joues, un peu vexé qu'on l'ignore et contourne alors le blessé pour s'abaisser à la hauteur du lit. Il plante ses coudes dans le matelas et dit:

«**Les infirmières disaient que tu étais un vrai monstre, mais t'as l'air normal. C'est quoi ton nom ? **»

Il veut savoir et prend comme une réussite le fait que l'homme aux cheveux verts ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Il a les yeux ambres. Aussi bizarre que ses cheveux. C'est marrant. Ils se regardent un moment avant qu'enfin l'adulte ne réponde:

«**Roronoa Zoro.**»

Luffy sourit plus encore.

«**Enchanté ! Dis, tu manies le sabre ? Il est à toi celui qui est là ?**»

Alors que Zoro grogne un semblant de réponse, que le brun prend pour un oui, il tire un fauteuil vers lui. Il ne compte pas le lâcher. Il veut savoir tout à son sujet, alors autant s'installer confortablement.

«**Tu parles d'une raclée, mais t'es pas en reste non plus, gamin. **» souffle le vert d'une voix fatiguée.

Sa réponse arrache un rire à l'adolescent. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il s'est fait bien avoir sur ce coup, la bande d'idiots contre qui il s'est battu lui a rouvert une vieille cicatrice sous l'oeil et il a fini avec une entorse au poignet. Mais bon, c'est pas lui qui a le plus morflé.

«**Ouais ! Enfin, les autres aussi ont fini mal.**»

C'est qu'il sait se défendre, mine de rien.

«**Bataille de collégien?** » demande le plus vieux.

«**Lycéen. **»

Il gonfle les joues mais change vite de sujet, ce n'est pas de lui dont il veut parler et du reste, il n'a pas grand chose à dire.

«**Et toi ? Les infirmières ont parlé d'une opération monstrueuse, d'un type qui se serait ait ouvert tout le torse. C'est toi ?** »

Zoro répond vaguement. Il a provoqué son mutisme. Luffy le considère, la tête penchée sur le côté, quand il voit qu'il fronce les sourcils d'un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il se tait ? C'était quoi comme bagarre ? Il a utilisé son sabre ? Il sait vraiment le manier ?

«**Tu dois être drôlement balèze pour avoir une telle lame !**»

Au fil de ses interrogations, c'est sorti tout seul, alors qu'il regarde le fourreau brillant. Puis c'est comme s'il appuie sur un bouton, il arrive à lancer l'adulte dans la conversation. Il lui parle de lui, de son club d'escrime, de la passion pour les sabres qu'il partage avec sa sœur, et lui l'écoute simplement. Puis la porte s'ouvre à la volée et une femme se rue vers Zoro. Alors Luffy sait qu'il doit s'éclipser, que ça ne le concerne pas, même s'il a bien envie de connaître cette personne aussi. De toute façon, une infirmière arrive avec un fauteuil roulant son frère l'attend dehors, il est l'heure de sortir. Il lui demande comment va son frère, si son grand-père est au courant, comment elle s'appelle.

Puis il rit quand il entend une claque tonner sur la joue de Zoro et se tourne vers lui. Leur regard se croise. Peut-être qu'il le reverra ? Il aimerait bien.

«**J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir **! »

Il est un lycéen tout à fait banal qui a souvent des problèmes avec les brutes de son école, parce qu'il ne sait pas tenir sa langue et qu'il n'aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Lui, est un athlète émérite, jouant dans un grand club.

Ils se sont rencontrés parce que ce jour-là, il n'y a plus vraiment de places dans les chambres de l'hôpital.

* * *

Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, hein ? _(enfin, pour ceux qui connaissent déjà l'autre version)_ J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, les reviews sont la seule nourriture des auteurs et je dois dire que j'ai tout le temps faim ! :D -sort-

**A plus les citrouilles !**


End file.
